


Why You Can't Love The President

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is part of Mellie's staff and has a crush.
Relationships: Mellie Grant/Female Reader, Mellie Grant/Original Character(s), Mellie Grant/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Why You Can't Love The President

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifandomfix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=multifandomfix).



Mellie looks at Olivia.

"Now what?"

"Now, you do whatever you want, Madame President. You're free to do as your heart desires because there is no one who has anything against you, and no one who has control over you. It's your White House."

Mellie was overwhelmed with an array of emotions. For so long, she believed she couldn't have the one person she had long ago fallen for, and now, all those dreams of waking up next to you and spending time with you without fear of anyone saying that she was sleeping with you because you were conveniently a member of her staff. 

She needed to see you now. Yet, you hadn't exactly reached out to her in quite some time. You couldn't bear the thought of her being smeared across the tabloids all because what had started years ago as a crush was now full blown love. And if you truly loved her, you'd step away and limit your interactions with her. 

You saw her for who she was, and you always had. It was as though you had a sixth sense with her. Which is why you were doing your best to avoid her. If anyone were to take a picture of the two of you together, what stories would the headlines say? 

You had no way of knowing that Olivia had been cleaning up things to ensure no one had anything else on the woman you love. So imagine your surprise when you hear a loud insistent banging on your door at this time of night.

"Y/N, a word. This won't take long."

You step aside to let her in, and you close the door.

"Do you love her?"

There was no doubt in your mind on who exactly Olivia was referring to. 

"Of course, I love her! It was bad enough I started developing feelings for her when she was married, but now, she's married to the entire United States. She isn't allowed to be with someone like me."

"Who says? Because for someone who claims to love the President of the United States, you're not there with her while she thinks of how she can speak with you without you quickly leaving the room. You two no longer have to worry about keeping things secret. You haven't exactly been working under her directly in over a year. You have personally made sure your interactions are limited."

"I never meant to fall in love with her."

"I know. I've seen you on several occassions try to hide your feelings. You've silently defended her in the shadows, taken on monsters from her past, and loved her in the most chaotic of times. America will not treat either of you unkindly. They will see two women who have been there for each other every step of the way. I promise you, you have nothing to fear anymore."

"Where is she?"

"Y/N, you know her inside and out. Where do you think she is?"

You thank Olivia before grabbing your keys and drive over to Jerry's grave. You look for her, and your heart sinks. Perhaps, you don't know her as well as you thought.

When you turn to leave, you almost slam into Mellie. Yet, she steadies the both of you.

"Y/N."

Your name on her lips sounded like a prayer with such gentle devotion.

"I've been a coward, and you deserve so much more, Mellie. You deserve someone who'll be there to support you and love you and be brave in front of the whole damn world. Someone who'll treasure you and make you feel safe. Someone who'll tell people to fuck off without actually saying those words. I tried so hard not to fall in love with you. Yet, you had no way of knowing that the first time I laid eyes on Mellie, just Mellie, and not Mellie, the First Lady, you had ruined me. And I had never been more grateful. But I knew I couldn't act on such feelings. If anyone even had so much as an inkling that I had affections for you, who knows what the press and America would say?I can't love the President of the United States. They'll say and do things that will undermine all the good you've done. And I'm ruining things even now. We're standing in front of Jerry's grave."

Mellie looked at you and without letting you falter even more, she cupped your face.

"I'll be damned if anyone calls the woman I love a coward, so no more of that, Y/N. You haven't ruined anything. It's fitting we're right here in front of Jerry because you were there when my world fell apart. You held it together and allowed me to grieve my own way. And you think I don't know all you've done, my love? I know you told people to leave me be. I know you defended me and stood with me, regardless if I was right or wrong. To everyone else, I'm someone they want or they need. But with you, I'm just Mellie. You don't know how long I've been looking for someone to love me like that. I'll be damned if anyone tries to break us apart, and all the good I've done means nothing without you by my side. You are not some Mistress. You are my equal."

You look up at her and see how much she truly wants you. You lean into her touch and she takes that moment to kiss you. 

"We should think of how to ease the public -"

Mellie cuts you off with another kiss.

"Screw them. Right now, I need you."

She takes the keys from your hand, and takes you back to your place. Where the two of you continue to discuss things between the little breaks of making love. 


End file.
